The Author
by fishiee
Summary: Soon after he leaves Rose Tyler at Bad Wolf Bay, the Doctor gets a message that sends him back to Earth 2013. Hoping for an adventure to distract his thoughts, he meets Ari Browning, a young author who became a bestseller for writing a book about him, whom she didn't even know actually existed. How does she know so much about him? Well, the Doctor got the adventure he hoped for.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

"What's your name?" He asked me.

_There is a man. Well, alien humanoid to be exact, but you would never know. You would never actually know about this man neither._

"Arianna." I breathed.

_He is tall and skinny, with an angular face and a pinstriped suit. And great hair. Great, great hair. But that's beside the point._

"Arianna. _Ari_anna… Ari_anna_. Ar_iii_anna." He repeated my name, sang my name. Tasted my name. "Beautiful name. Reminds me of sunshine."

_He's a Time Lord, and the last of his kind. He spends a lot of his time traveling through time and space in a blue police box._

He gave me a look, an expectant one. Like he was a little boy showing off his new magic trick, like I should be clapping and in awe of his grand entrance in a blue box. But the thing was, I'd already seen it before. I've already seen the blue box, heard the noise it makes. Seen how big it is on the inside. I've already seen him. I know who he is.

_Often times he is saving something. But you would never know, unless you are lucky enough become a companion. You may help him save multiple or one world, planet, or group of people, but you are special to him just the same. _

"Ah well, you see, you left me a message, but it's obvious you weren't expecting me." He said with an embarrassed shrug.

"Let me introduce myself, I'm-"

_This man is-_

"-The Doctor."


	2. Adventures of Rose Tyler & the Doctor

**CHAPTER ONE – THE ADVENTURES OF ROSE TYLER AND THE DOCTOR**

Sometimes it all gets a little too much. My life. It shouldn't, but it gets to me sometimes. I'm an author and I ain't doing too shabby (my first book just became a bestseller), but I can't ever shake being lonely. When I'm with my editor or at book signings or in my apartment or writing. I'm never truly here. I'm always in the past, always wondering about my mother. Why my father hated me so. Why I can't connect to anyone. I thought becoming famous might make it better, but I think all it's done is made me worse.

Like today, I spoke at a convention about writing and the Doctor and such, but nothing too personal. I was relatively young when I started this book. I probably was around 14 and it was my escape. I'd having these dreams about the Doctor for years. Probably most my life, but I didn't really remember them when I woke up. The older I got, the more vivid they got. I remember the first time I wrote my dream down… it was about the Doctor meeting a girl named Rose Tyler that I remembered in full force. England was being attacked by mannequins. Yeahh, where the heck these dreams come from, I don't know. Writing was something I could get lost in and forget what was really going on in my life. I sat at my desk, with my door locked, and completely forgot why it was locked. I never mentioned the last part, never got into details, but people listened. That should be enough. It isn't.

I walk up the stairs to my apartment. I feel exhausted, physically and mentally. All I want to do is collapse in bed. But after I get in my room, I don't even make it to my bed. I collapse half way there and curl up in a ball. What's the point of it all, if you had nobody to share it with? What's the point of sharing it with someone when you're haunted, and they're not? Tears fall down my cheeks uninvitingly. Hot, they roll down my face. Hot, they drip like blood.

Why can't I be strong? Why can't this be enough? Why can't I get past the voice in my head, telling I'm not worth it; to just give up? Why can't I tell the voice in my head, the voice that is an echo of my father, to shut up? See, the more money you make, the more people you meet, doesn't change you mentally. Just physically. Really, it just makes you question everything even more, because you're telling yourself one thing, someone who doesn't know you is telling another, and then your father, who raised you, is telling you something too. All this fighting at once. I didn't know this would happen. I'm trapped now, my words set in stone.

Curled up in this ball, I cry like I've never cried in my life. But I have. Oh I have, just like this. With these same thoughts. The only thing that changes is the places. My hands cover my face; my arms feel my heart pound. It's like it beats _a-lone a-lone a-lone_. See, that's how you know you're truly alone. When you're flat down on the floor and no one is there to pick you up.

Normally, eventually, I will either pull myself together or fall asleep right where I am. But this time, my tears were abruptly stopped by a sound echoing through the night air. A sound that made my heart stop.

_Vromp vromp vromp_.

I jerk myself up in a sitting position. Oh my gosh. I'm finally, actually losing it. What do you do when you're losing it? I stood back up and started pacing my room. I ran a hand through my curly hair, though naturally I don't make it and have to pull it out. This is another moment you know you're truly alone. When you think you're losing it and you have no one tell.

And then the _vromp_-ing started up again. Louder this time. Way louder. Oh God, it's in my apartment. Oh God, a police box is appearing in front of me. Oh God.

A tall man comes out of the doors, but I just stare. I'm losing it, totally losing it.

"What's your name?" He asked me.

"Arianna." I breathed.

"Arianna. _Ari_anna… Ari_anna_. Ar_iii_anna." He repeated my name, sang my name. Tasted my name. "Beautiful name. Reminds me of sunshine."

He gave me a look, an expectant one. Like he was a little boy showing off his new magic trick, like I should be clapping and in awe of his grand entrance in a blue box. But the thing was, I'd already seen it before. I've already seen the blue box, heard the noise it makes. Seen how big it is on the inside. I've already seen him. I know who he is.

"Ah well, you see, you left me a message, but it's obvious you weren't expecting me." He said with an embarrassed shrug.

"Let me introduce myself, I'm the Doctor."

_There is a man. Well, alien humanoid to be exact, but you would never know. You would never actually know about this man neither. He is tall and skinny, with an angular face and a pinstriped suit. And great hair. Great, great hair. But that's beside the point. He's a Time Lord, and the last of his kind. He spends a lot of his time travelling through time and space in a blue police box. Often times he is saving something. But you would never know, unless you are lucky enough become a companion. You may help him save multiple or one world, planet, or group of people, but you are special to him just the same. This man is the Doctor._

And that man is standing before me.

"Speechless, I see." He grinned, before looking serious again. "Are you all right? We got a message from you and the TARDIS came immediately—that's this, by the way." He gestured toward what I already knew was the TARDIS. Because I'm losing it?

"I didn't, uh, send you a message." I whispered, my eyes wide.

"Sure you did." The Doctor replied, pulling out his psychic paper. He walked over and brought it to my face, _A-LONE A-LONE A-LONE_ was scribbled across it. My thought about my heart beating that earlier came to my mind. I swallowed. I looked up at him then, into his eyes and took it all in. He looked so real, but he couldn't be. He just couldn't be. When I reached up my hand, just inches away from his face, I could almost feel the warmth radiating off him. The warm, the life. The real. I touched his face and jumped back with a small scream.

"You're real." Bursted out of me before I could think.

"Well… duhhhh." The Doctor said, looking at me as if I was stupid. Tears welled up in my eyes. "Oh no, I didn't mean hurt your…" he trailed off as I backed away. I turned around and ran to my desk. Laying there was the first hardcover copy of my book, _The Adventures of_ _Rose Tyler and_ _the Doctor_. About him. The Doctor.

Wordlessly, I handed it to him. He read the title and a confused look passed over his face. He flipped through some pages and then looked up at me, trying to put two and two together.

"Oh." He finally breathed.


	3. Impossible

**CHAPTER TWO - IMPOSSIBLE**

"'Oh', what?" I asked. I felt a little lighthearted, my breaths coming out in short gasps.

"Impossible." The Doctor whispered, eyeing me like I might bolt as he walked closer.

"WHAT." I demanded. He looked deep into my eyes, then took me all in.

He shook his head. "Nothing."

"Nothing?" I echoed, incredulous.

"Yup." The Doctor said simply, before gazing around my small apartment. Really, it was just one room—my bed in the corner, my desk, a table, and a kitchen. Now a police box is in the middle of it.

"No. You know something! I _know _you, remember. I wrote all about you."

"If you _know_ me," He scoffed, "then you'd know what I'm thinking about."

"There's a difference between knowing a person and being a mind reader." I answered, remembering if he wanted to, I could get nowhere with him. He could distract me so completely I forget what I originally wanted to know.

"It truly doesn't matter. Impossible. That's it, the end, period." He looked at me again. "You're short."

"This is my- EXCUSE ME. What's that got to do with anything?" I sputtered, suddenly indignant.

"Everything. You're just really short- like HELLO DOWN THERE," He looked down at me and waved, "short. You're like five foot or something."

"I'm five foot _three_, thank you very much!" I exclaimed, and then remembered what he was doing. "And it's not working. Tell me what you know. It's _my_ life."

He sighed dramatically, "You just look like someone I used to know. But that's impossible. All right? Impossible."

"But-"

"She's _dead_, all right. Impossible." He snapped, cold and hard and final. Terror flashed through me as a memory of my father talking to me in the tone came to mind. I swallowed and looked away. I know that's now how the Doctor is.

"How… how did you write this?" The Doctor asked, softer. He met my eyes and I remember writing about them –_it's like you can see all the pain in the world in his eyes, but it's only his_- and it's so true.

"Dreams. I only started remembering when Rose came into the picture. I liked her." I answered. "She was my favorite." I added, thoughtfully. And then it dawned on me. "Rose… is she…. Is she really…?"

He nodded solemnly. "From what I can tell, you got it all here. The moment I met her, to the moment I left her." He kept his voice low, though I could still hear the pain in it.

"I'm sorry." I looked away, feeling awkward. I never know what to say.

"Enough about me, you were the one who called." The Doctor looked at me, expectant. I envy the way he can bounce back so quickly, my heart still feels like a rock with these new revelations.

"Yeah, I really didn't… it was.. an accident. I mean, it was just…" I stuttered, suddenly embarrassed.

"You were calling out for somebody. I answered."

"Well thanks. I'm all right now." I said, still unable to look at him.

"Looks like we have another issue on our hands." He replied, quirking his eyebrows at me.

"Yeah, why do you think…?"

"We're connected somehow, you and I." The Doctor answered. "I don't know how." He added, answering the question that was on the tip of my tongue.

"All right then. What now?" I said.

He shrugged. "Want to go for a ride?"

"What. In the TARDIS?!" I exclaimed.

"No, on my motorcycle." He answered, sarcastically.

"Well… duhhhh." I replied, mimicking our first encounter.

And then he smiled his brilliant smile, that I have written about thousands of times and for the first time, it was at me.

I looked at the TARDIS then, really looked at it, huge in my tiny apartment. A smile broke across my face, something that's never happened. A real genuine smile. It felt good. I glanced at the Doctor, then touched the door of the TARDIS.

"And don't think I haven't noticed…"

"What?" I asked, genuinely confused, looking back.

"You're American. Very, I think without the TARDIS, I wouldn't be able to understand you." He stated.

"It's called _southern_. It's a southern accent. I'm from Virginia." I replied, distractedly. I looked back at the door. I wanted to go in. I wanted to go in so bad.

"So we're in Virginia?"

"Heck, no." I snorted. "Didn't you see the city? We're in New York." I looked at him again, with a pleading look.

"Go in." He said, and I didn't hesitant. I threw open the door and walked in. My breath was stolen away from me. I thought back to my worry that I was going crazy… and if that's true, then so be it.

"Where to?" The Doctor asked.

"Anywhere." I answered immediately.

"Anywhere?"

"Anywhere."

"Let's try… the 1500s." He said and he started pulling levels and whatnot and I laughed like I had no care in the world.


	4. Princess Rachael Anne Cormic

**A/N – Thanks Yoshinator for the reviews! They make me really really really happy :D And you lot following me… thank you!**

**I know I've posted a lot today, but it's because I'M OFF ALL FREAKING DAY. This is monumental. Not necessary a good thing, because I need the money, but oh have I missed just writing with no time limit. 3 **

I watch with childlike glee the Doctor maneuvers the TARDIS.

"Can I touch…" I asked, reaching my hand out to the big level, noticing he hadn't pulled it yet.

"No!" he said, slapping my hand away. We've been doing this for a couple of minutes now, but it's like a huge weight has been lifted off my chest and I can breath again. I feel silly, giddy. I even giggled to him swatting my hand away.

"Did you just… _giggle_?" He looked up at me. "I feel like that's uncharacteristic for you."

I thought for a moment. "It's like I'm high or something."

He chuckled. "Time traveling high."

"I've never felt so… free." I admitted. I sat on the floor, Indian style, looking up at the Doctor. Suddenly I felt so tired. My stupid mood swings. Mental reminder that no matter where I'm at, I'm never free.

He looked down at me as if sensing the change of energy in me. "I also feel jetlagged, maybe. Long day." I added.

The Doctor kept my eyes for a long moment, then nodded. And the TARDIS finally landed. I stood back up, my heart leaping to my throat. I may have lost my high, but I was still pretty darn excited.

"You ready?" He asked me, and I nodded. Then I looked down at my clothes.

"What about what I'm wearing? Not totally 1500s." I remembered, looking down at my jeans and flannel shirt, and my zebra Sperry's too boot.

"Down the-" he started, but I cut him off with: "Oh I know!" Before darting off to find some more time appropriate clothes.

I came back about ten minutes later, after finding a light purple dress. It wasn't too fancy, but I felt beautiful just the same. When I walked out, he gave me a sad smile, and I knew he was probably seeing someone else right now. A blonde beauty in another dimension. Suddenly my dark mess of hair curled up in a bun didn't seem so pretty.

"You look gorgeous." The Doctor said, as he reached out his hand. I grinned as I took it. I'm doing the things I've only wrote about, only dreamed about. With my free hand, I opened the door and made my first steps into another time period.

I walked into a grand bedroom, complete with tall bedposts and a canopy, and stone walls and floors. There was a fireplace and beautiful candles everywhere. It was a room out of a princess castle and I had no reason to believe that it truly wasn't.

"Where are we?" I felt the need to whisper, like any loud noises would shatter the room.

"1513, Ireland." He answered. He felt no need to whisper and it echoed off the walls.

"Ireland." I breathed. "This has been my dream place to go for as long as I can remember."

"What other dream places do you have?" The Doctor asked with a grin.

But before I could answer, the bedroom door bursted open and a girl ran in with tears streaming down her face. She slammed the door shut and slid down it to the ground before realizing we were there. She had long brown hair and a cute, round face. I loved her instantly.

She froze for a second and then bolted up instantly. I realized what this must look like. I put my hands up in a sign of peace and tried to think of an excuse to why we were here, but couldn't think of one.

"Who… who are you?" The girl asked, voice trembling. She couldn't be more than 15.

"My name is Arianna and this is the Doctor." I said softly. "This was an… accident. We didn't know this was your room."

"How'd you get…" She started, before her eyes noticed the Police box. "How…" she asked again.

"Well, you see," The Doctor finally spoke up. I look at him, wondering what he's going to say, "We came from the future. In this beaut. That's my spaceship." He said, gesturing to the TARDIS.

"Doctor." I warned. How could he say that to the girl? How could she ever believe, or if she did, live with the fact that there's more, way more, than she could possibly imagine?

The girl's mouth dropped open, her face a mixture of terror and shock.

"I'm sorry. He didn't mean to scare you." I quickly said, shooting him a look. He looked straight back at me, unwavering. I raised my eyebrow, questioning him.

"Is it true? Is it really true?" she asked, her huge brown eyes begging she could trust us.

I nodded, "Yeah. He kind of time travels for a living. This is my first time. New to me as well, kid."

"Princess." She corrected me, almost automatically. My eyes widened. "Princess Rachael Anne Cormac."

I'm not entirely sure what to do now, but "Oh," slips out before I could think of anything better.

The Doctor stifled a laugh, and I shoot him another look. "I don't see you saying anything. This sort of thing is your life, is it not?"

"Actually, it's not often I meet princesses." Then he said a little softer, "Do you know who she is?"

"_She_ is right here. You people clearly aren't from around here. You have no etiquette." Rachael grumbled. "And I'm not entirely sure I believe you yet. If it wasn't for the fact there is a huge wooden box in my room, you may be dead by now."

The Doctor grinned, "Wanna peak inside?"

She raised her eyebrows, and curiosity won over. I opened the door and she peered in. I heard her gasp.

"I didn't… I didn't think. Are they all true?" Rachael swings around suddenly. "All the fairytales?" She looked straight at me.

"I-I…" I really didn't know what to say. Her eyes lit up with excitement. I didn't want to burn them out.

"Some." The Doctor answered. She looked at him, but he wouldn't meet her eyes. He knows something he's not suppose to about her. I looked at Rachael and a rock of worry hits my stomach. I can't let anything happen to this sweet girl.

"Can I go in?" Rachael asked the Doctor and he shrugged, unusually quiet.

"Just for a second. We really should be going. Arianna, as soon as possible." He said, seriously. Which made me want to stay even more. Rachael took a step in and she was so happy I knew I'd do anything to protect her. I thought back to her tears when she came in. I bit my lip, wondering why she was upset. Before I could ask, there was a knock at her door.

Rachael whirled around, yelling, "Just a moment!" The Doctor ran in and in a second, the TARDIS had disappeared. Rachael popped out, shutting the door, and I panicked because I couldn't see it anymore.

"Rachael, I know you're upset with me," said a deep voice through the door. "I'm coming in." In a moment of quick thought, I dove under her bed. I felt the bed creak as Rachael sat on it.

The door opened and she blurted immediately, "Father, I just can't."

"You're growing up, Rachael. You're not a child anymore. It's not about you, it's about what's best for the people. This marriage is what's best." Her father replied, firmly. His voice had no softness or tenderness towards her. It reminds me of my dad.

"But I don't love him." Rachael whispered, her voice breaking, and my heart along with it. This must be why she was crying.

"You may grow to, or you may not, but our kingdom won't be dying and this war will end." His voice was hard. He had no compassion. "Come now and meet him."

The king left no room for argument when he turned away without another word. The bed squeaked as Rachael slid off and followed. I peek my head out and she looked back at me, her face tearstained again. I make a promise in my eyes to help her and she followed her father out.

I crawled out from under the bed… and ran straight into the TARDIS. I fall on my butt, as it reappears. Grumbling, I stand up as the Doctor walked through the door.

"Sorry about that." He said.

"What's your issue with her, who is she? We have to help her." I'm speaking very quickly, getting all I need to say out, because I see the look on his face. He doesn't plan on helping her.

"Rachael's marriage was suppose to be fix every wrong thing here. It was suppose to bring hope to the people. In a couple of weeks, the night before her wedding, she will be out in the stables, enjoying her last night of freedom, grooming her horse." He sounds so, so sad. Tears are already filling up my eyes. "When her husband to be and his friends come in, drunk." My sadness quickly turns to anger. "They do… they do unspeakable things to her. The stable boy comes and finds them and a fight breaks out. A lamp was hit, a fire started, and she was unable to move… She was loved by all. It's this that gives the people the motivation to fight. To win to the war."

"No."

"Arianna, it must happen. It's a fixed point. You know I know this." The Doctor started, but I'm already shaking my head. I turn to run and find that during his story, I must've followed him in the TARDIS. He grabbed me around the waist and pulled me to gear board. I start screaming and kicking, but the damage is already done. I hear us disappearing.

I slump in his arm and slide to the ground. The loudest silence takes up all corners of his stupid spaceship. I start to cry. I felt something, a connection, with Rachael, finally. I finally felt like I had someone worth fighting for and I'm leaving her to die.

I stand up real straight and push the Doctor, so he's looking at me. I got up close to his face and said, in the hardest voice I could muster, "You. Monster. You're no worse than them." I turned around and stand at the door, not speaking another word, with the intent of walking out the first second we land.

"I know." The Doctor said, more to himself, than me.


End file.
